1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intellectual lamp unit, particularly to one able to be installed on a conventional lamp socket controlled by a wall switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lamps controlled by wall switches are widely used for lighting a home, an office or an assembly hall.
However, the conventional lamps are only used for lighting without other functions; therefore, during electric interrupting, they cannot carry out lighting and at this time, people have to rely upon emergency lamps for lighting, but it costs a lot to purchase and install emergency lamps. In addition, emergency lamps cannot function to produce lighting ordinarily; therefore, once disasters should occur and cause electric stoppage or a fire, with no emergency lighting equipment ready for use, danger might be likely to result.